1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control system for internal combustion engines and more specifically to an engine control system which controls the air induction and increases the fuel supply precision in a manner which improves the engine control and response characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A-58-155235 discloses an example of an engine control system wherein a target torque value is set in accordance with the engine speed and the degree of accelerator pedal depression. In accordance with the target torque which is derived, this system controls the operation of a servo which controls the position of the engine throttle valve and also controls the amount of fuel supplied based on air induction amount as indicated by either the output of an air-flow meter or an induction pressure sensor.
However, this system has suffered from the drawback that, as the system is primarily controlled by the controlling the amount of air inducted and the fuel supply derived following the air flow derivation, during transitional periods, the delay in the response which is inherent with the sensors involved, has rendered it very difficult to maintain the required fuel supply precision or accuracy.